Trust
by NiFio
Summary: Kate and Kurt Wagner experience the benefits of trust.  Kurtty lemon/smut oneshot.


**This is my first lemon, so do with it what you will; no flames, though, please.**

Kate Pryde was lying on the floor, reading a Nicholas Sparks novel, wearing nothing but a loose silk slip. The carpet she was lying on was plush and very soft, more comfortable than her bed. The novel was getting really good with a really hot scene between the heroine and her boyfriend when she recalled something she'd once said to her husband.

"_You know what would be really hot?" she asked, leaning back into her man._

"_Vot?" he asked, stroking her hair with a soft hand._

"_If you just took me from behind . . . with no warning . . . just pounced on me and took me, Kurt." Kate whispered, eyes closing as Kurt placed a gentle kiss on Kate's forehead._

"_Oh, I could do that, kitten," Kurt purred, wrapping his arms around Kate, tail trailing seductively up her thigh, causing her to shiver. Kate turned her head and pressed her lips to her husband's jawline._

"_Not tonight, oh, I'm tired. Let's go to bed." She murmured. Her eyes flew open as Kurt picked her up, bridal-style, and gently placed his wife on the bed, lying down next to her so they were spooning. Placing an arm around Kate's chest, she snuggled into him, feeling safe and loved._

A smile crept onto Kate's face as she turned the page, still lost in her memory. She didn't hear soft footsteps like padding paws on the carpet behind her until Kurt's weight was settled on her back, hands pinning her wrists down, knees on the backs of her knees, arousal pressed against her inner thighs. She gasped in surprise.

"You alvays said you vanted to be taken unavares," Kurt growled in her ear huskily, turning her on. She could feel herself getting wet as she struggled under him, to try to face him. She moaned and gasped as her husband did amazing things with his lips on the back of her neck. He kissed down her spine, nipping at the spots he kissed with his fangs, leaving red marks. Kate twisted her head, but Kurt nipped her on the ear.

"Oh!" Kate gasped.

"Be a good leetle kitten and I'll let you come," he growled. Suddenly, he thrust into her. Kate cried out, having learned that Kurt liked a vocal lover. He went slowly, teasing her, continuing his ministrations with his mouth. His tail traced the insides of her thighs, eliciting more moans and sighs from Kate. She felt heat building between her legs as Kurt increased his pace, thrusting harder, all the way in.

"God! Oh, god, Kurt! Ah! Let me come!" Kate shouted as the heat between her legs blazed, but Kurt didn't go any faster. He pulled her upright, so she was sitting on his lap, facing away from him. His three-fingered hands moved to her breasts, growling in dissatisfaction to find them covered in silk. Deftly, he pulled the slip off his wife's shoulders so that his hands grazed the milky soft skin of Kate's breasts, playing with the nipples until they were hard. Kate whimpered and tried to bounce up and down to come. Kurt pinched her nipples harder.

"Nah-ah, kitten, not until I let you." Kurt said. Kate closed her eyes in ecstasy as she tightened her muscles around Kurt, making him growl in pleasure. She tensed her muscles again and rocked, gaining more growls and hisses of pleasure from her demonic husband. "No!"

Kurt thrust into her harder and faster until he came deep in her, shouting in ecstasy. The hot seed in her pushed Kate over the edge and she spiraled down into blissful oblivion, impaled by Kurt. They rode out the extreme pleasure bordering on pain together, falling spent to the carpet together. Kurt pulled out of Kate and turned her over so they were facing each other. She kissed him gently, tiredly on the lips, eyes lidded in pleasure. He returned the kiss, nipping at her bottom lip erotically, drawing blood.

"We have to do that more often . . . that was amazing." Kate whispered, touching noses with Kurt. "I suppose it's the amount of trust I have to place in you that makes it so erotic," she mused philosophically.

"Mm . . . so you mean this was all just an experiment?" Kurt replied equally as sleepily.

"No, no . . . I just can't help but think." Kate murmured, stifling a yawn. "Are we going to sleep here, or at least make it to the bed?"

"Mph," Kurt muttered, pulling Kate closer and answering her question. She tucked her head under his chin, cuddling into him, as sleep claimed them both.

**How was it?**


End file.
